


A Perfect Fit!

by GalaxyAce



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Butt Grabbing, Canon Compliant, Crack, Drabble, Fluff, LMAO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: Beomgyu fits perfectly into Yeonjun in more way than one.





	A Perfect Fit!

**Author's Note:**

> literally the stupidest thing i've ever written lmao

“-the back of my head goes in a little and the back of Beomgyu’s head goes out-” Yeonjun pointed at his head, then Beomgyu’s before tilting his head into the other boy’s. “-so me and Beomgyu are similar. Have you watched Avatar? There’s like a telepathy communication!” Yeonjun exclaimed to the camera as he slotted their dented heads together, holding back his laughs.

“It’s a perfect fit!” Beomgyu cried, looking over at Yeonjun for a second before turning his attention to the camera again.

All smiles, Yeonjun affirmed. “A perfect fit!”

Paying no more attention to the camera now, they went about preparing for the pre-recording. Beomgyu patted his hair and allowed the staff to dab makeup on his face, his eyes shutting as he welcomed the gentle pressure. Nodding and thanking the staff, Beomgyu eyed the stage, seeing the rest of the members save for Yeonjun making their way up with the help of a small set of stairs.

Their shirts smoothed out, belts tightened, and laces done up, the members made their way to the stage waving as fans screamed and cheered for them.

Searching for Yeonjun, he locked eyes with older boy and stopped in his tracks; just before a couple of small steps that led to the stage. He waited.

“Beomgyu-” Yeonjun called, walking over. “-you know what else is a perfect fit?”

“Hmm?” Beomgyu hummed.

Feeling a hand coming up to rest on his ass, Beomgyu heard Yeonjun laugh and then murmur something.

Flustered, Beomgyu looked at the older boy only to see a cheeky smile plastered on his face as he raised an eyebrow and made his way to join the other members on stage.

The performance went on without a hitch, but Beomgyu found himself fighting the the urge to sneak glances at Yeonjun; their little incident from before popping up again in his head, threatening to throw him off.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hyung, you always do that-” Beomgyu whined, arms crossed and pouting at Yeonjun.

“What?” Yeonjun replied, feigning ignorance.

“-you know-” Beomgyu made a grabbing motion at the air, hoping that crude gesture would get his point across without him actually having to _say_ it.

Yeonjun’s response was quick. “Don’t you like it, though?” He locked eyes with Beomgyu for a moment to flash the younger boy an almost sultry wink before cracking a smile and letting a laugh escape his lips.

Feeling his face heat up at the question, Beomgyu found himself unable to answer, his words getting stuck in his throat as he switched between the only two possible answers. 

_Maybe he did like it._

**Author's Note:**

> literally the stupidest thing i've ever written SO FAR :^)


End file.
